Throwing games in which one player attempts to throw a projectile at or through a target carried by another player are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,178 describes a game in which a hoop device is supported between the legs of a player. Such a device, however, severely restricts the mobility of the player wearing the hoop device.
Games in which the target is disposed on hands, elbows, chest, back and head are also known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,146; 5,085,442; 5,082,291; 4,971,334; 4,735,420; and 4,718,677. In such games, the surface of the target and the projectile include hook and loop fastening type materials (such as VELCRO brand materials) so that the projectile and target releasably bond upon contact. These kinds of devices, however, have not been entirely satisfactory for use in continuous action style games in which players try to avoid being hit by projectiles being thrown by other players. Play must be stopped frequently so that projectiles can be removed from players who have been "hit". Such interruptions can be frustrating for the players.